Bravery
by devilssmile666
Summary: How brave can she be when a gun is pointed straight at her?


BRAVERY

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CSI, the characters, or anything else associated with CSI.

**Summary:** How brave can she be when a gun is pointed straight at her?

**A/N:** This isn't beta-ed. I know in the show Sara and Grissom have a boxer, but in this story they have a Golden Retriever.

* * *

Grissom asked Sara if she wanted to go hiking one day. They both had the day off and hadn't done anything together for awhile, so she agreed. They packed some snacks and drinks and drove out to the mountains. They got onto the trail and started for the lake they knew was located in the heart of the forest. While hiking, Sara noticed an animal wandering among the trees. She stopped and whispered to her fiancé, "Griss, look." 

They squinted through the thick forest and saw a blur of gold run towards them. They backed away in surprise, but smiled when they noticed that it was a Golden Retriever dog. Sara slowly walked over to it and cautiously stuck her hand out to the canine. The dog walked over to her and sniffed her hand before licking it. Sara smiled and patted the dog gently. She noticed it had a collar and identification tags on it, and inspected them.

"Her name is Sammie," she said to Grissom. "We should take her home...her owners are probably worried sick about her."

And she was right. Sammie's family was so happy and relieved to have their dog back. As a thank you gift, the family gave Grissom and Sara a Golden Retriever puppy since Sammie had just given birth to puppies. They gladly took the puppy and promised to give it a good home.

"She's so cute!" cooed Sara, petting the puppy's fuzzy head once they were home. "She's a precious little angel."

"Then we'll name her Angel," said Grissom, putting his one arm around Sara.

Sara smiled and kissed him.

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

They trained Angel to be a good and quiet dog. She would never bark and would never get in anyone's way. When Sara gave birth to their daughter, Angel would stay out of Grissom and Sara's way. She would be quiet so she wouldn't wake the baby, and she would always keep an eye on the baby, making sure she was out of harm's way. She was also a very loyal and brave dog. One night, that bravery would be put to the test.

Angel was sleeping on the floor at the end of Grissom and Sara's bed, as usual. She and her owners were sleeping peacefully, but something awoke Angel that night. She perked up when she heard a soft thump in the living room. She sat alert and quietly walked to the hallway. She slowly walked towards the living room, and peered around the corner. She saw a dark shadow in the living room, starting for the hallway. Angel knew something wasn't right, so she crept to the nursery where five month old Molly was sleeping. Angel sat at in front of the crib. She saw the person's shadow on the wall heading towards the nursery. She stood on all four legs firm in front of the crib. Angel saw the figure enter the nursery, and she bared her teeth.

The man froze, and whispered, "Get the hell out of the way, you mutt!"

Angel stood her ground and snarled ferociously. The man pull out a shiny object and Angel knew what it was (both of her owners had one)...a gun. Angel knew that a gun inflicted a lot of pain and damage, and she thought about running off. On the other hand, she knew her owners would be devastated if this man hurt their baby. Angel started barking and the man kicked her. She whimpered as she fell to the floor, but she quickly got up as the man approached the crib. She barked again and again, and bit the man's hand.

He hit her, but she would not let up. She barked and barked, desperately trying to get the man away from the baby. She finally jumped up on the man and brought him down with her. She got the gun away from him, but he pulled out a knife. He stabbed Angel on the shoulder and she whimpered loudly. She barked again and again, and she heard her owners rushing to them. Angel saw the man trying to get up, but she jumped on top of him and gently bit his neck. She kept her jaw closed around the man's throat, since it kept him from moving.

She heard a scream and saw Sara rushing over to them. Sara tried to pull Angel off the man, but she stayed where she was. Grissom walked over with a gun and said, "Stay put!"

The police arrived at their door that moment. Apparently a neighbor heard Angel barking and knew something was wrong, so she called the police. They took the man away into the cruiser.

Sara rushed over to her daughter and lifted her out of the crib. Molly was whimpering because of all the commotion. Tears of joy and relief rolled down Sara's cheeks as she saw that her daughter was unharmed. Grissom, with tears in his eyes, walked over to his wife and baby. He hugged his wife to him and kissed the top of her head. He then looked at Angel and knelt down. He wrapped his arms around her and pet her head for several minutes.

"Thank you, Angel," he said. "I don't know what would've happened to our little girl if you hadn't been there."

Sara walked over and kissed Angel's head softly. She then saw the cut on Angel's shoulder. They drove out to the vet and got it patched up. They drove home and sat down on their couch. They patted the couch to signal Angel could jump up. She did and curled up beside her owners. Sara still had Molly secured in her arms and wouldn't put her in her crib. Grissom put his arm around her shoulders and said, "I don't think we'll ever be able to repay Angel for what she did."

"I'm amazed that she stood her ground even after that man stabbed her," she said. "I'm glad she did though...Molly might not be here if she hadn't."

The tears fell again, and Grissom kissed her cheek.

"But she's okay," he said, running his thumb over his daughter's cheek for emphasis. "She's okay...everyone's fine."

* * *

**A/N:**I have absolutely no idea where this story came from. Please review if you liked it or hated it. 


End file.
